


L-O-V-E

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Slow Dancing, Young Five - Freeform, Young Love, Young Vanya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanya and FIve slow dance to a love song and share their first kiss after Vanya is shown how to dance and has fun doing it
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lovelies!, I got another prompt it was a First Kiss prompt and Im happy to say that Ive done one with the Movie night/Cuddling prompt so I jazzed this one up (LOL) and had them Dance cause why not? anyways Enjoy ! oops one more thing before you read listen to L-o-v-e by Nat King Cole for this cause its super sweet and sappy and it gives me dorky FIveya feels ...

Vanya wasn't what you'd call a dancer ,she had two left feet and would occasionally only sway to music swinging her hips to certain rhythms but never fully dancing ,One night Five wasn't having it , he had put on a record that Grace had suggested which contained cheesy 60s love songs . 

They were left alone with the music flooding the room with a jazzy tune ,FIve was already clicking his fingers to the songs intro whilst tapping his feet , singing along softly to it “ L is for the way you look at me” he smiled at Vanya who was already standing there blushing hiding her face with a giggle .

He winked at her with a smirk before continuing to dance and sing“O is for the only one I see “, he spun around with a laugh getting closer to Vanya caressing her cheek, making her face him with a warm smile “ V is very Very Extraordinary” . 

“E is even more than anyone that you adore” Five sang sweetly as he held Vanya’s hand pulling her close the two now chest to chest “ Love, is all that I can give to you” he sang the start of the chorus with a sigh. 

Vanya tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as she blushed stammering “I-I can't dance ..” she said softly looking up into Five’s eyes. FIve rolled eyes playfully before chuckling softly “sure you can just follow my lead “. His hand wrapped around her waist as his other hand held hers.

The two now in a suitable position to dance together , Five made the first move “one step forward then back move with the rhythm Vanya ,I've got you ..If you mess up dont worry Its just us Okay?”. Vanya nodded looking down at her feet making sure she wasn't stepping on Five.

They Danced to the music playing as Five started Humming keeping an eye on Vanya he loved when Vanya tried new things with him getting her out of her comfort zone, even just a little bit . “Two in love can make it , Take my heart but please don't break it Love was made for me and You” he sang softly as his eyes met with Vanyas once again. 

Vanya smiled at how well they danced together she beamed “I-I can't believe it !” , Five’s heart fluttered as he smiled he was absolutely smitten by Vanya , sighing he spoke “You’re doing great !, Ready for me spin you around ?I promise I won’t trip you up”. 

Nodding Vanya happily held Five’s hand tight moving away from him giving them space so that she could twirl around her skirt flowing as she moved back into Fives arms the music ,the dancing , the lighting everything was so perfectly sweet in every way. 

Five saw a spark in Vanya's eyes and she could see it in him too they smiled as Five finally sang along “Love was made for me and you” before giving Vanya a kiss, she wasn't shocked one bit if anything it was the perfect first kiss the two could ever imagine , like something out of a romance movie. 

They pulled back their faces a bit red and glowing from the kiss and passion, Vanya spoke softly “Five ...I ..I love you so much” . she pulled him close as he smirked “I love you too Vanya Hargreeves ..with all my heart”.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a bit shorter than my last fic but onmy google docs it was 2 pages ..ugh anyways ,Thank you for reading Lovelies ! remember to leave kudos and comments your support is greatly appreciated ! <3


End file.
